This disclosure relates to graphical user interfaces, and more specifically, to control elements of graphical user interfaces.
Computing devices may provide a graphical user interface (GUI) that displays information of the computing device in human-readable form. A GUI may enable users to interact with the computing device by manipulating graphical elements of the GUI. For example, graphical elements may include taskbars, virtual buttons, drop-down lists, and other user interface elements that may provide mechanisms for inputting data by which to configure a computing device to perform certain tasks, such as display information. In some examples, GUIs may display information of a database, and may enable users to manipulate elements of the GUI to view different members or different dimensions of the database.
In certain examples, GUIs may enable a user to create customized components that group user interface elements of the GUI. In some instances, a user may create multiple customized components to create a customized report. For example, a user may create a report including a first component that displays sales data of a particular line of products in the current year and a second component that displays the projected sales data for that same product line in the following year.